The invention relates to exercise equipment and, in particular, to an inexpensive stepping machine that requires no assembly, no batteries, and no cords.
The marketplace overflows with exerciser inventions, such as steppers that provide exercises for leg, calf and/or ankle muscles. To the user of these devices will inure fitness as well as the expense of the exercise device. Strenuous and beneficial exertions in using these other devices are usually mitigated by the user abandoning the effort. Lack of portability is a key reason that exercisers do not use the device. One of the prime reasons that people give for not exercising is that they have no time.
In today""s fast moving times, people are always on the move. Finding time to exercise is just another of the time consuming activities that busy people cannot always fit into their schedules.
What people need is a simple, portable device, they can stick under their desk or chair, and which they can use when they are talking on the phone, reading, surfing the Internet or any of other myriad business, personal and social activities. By always being available, such a device makes it possible for today""s 21st century active person to engage in his normal hectic schedule, but still be able to regularly engage in a systematic regimented exercise routine.
Fulfilling a need for exercising leg, calf and/or ankle muscles, the instant invention provides simplicity and facility in operation. An inexpensive invention that impels those who have difficulty walking or who are recovering from certain injuries to want to use it enhances their well being physically.
Numerous advantages accrue to the user. The invention improves the circulation and helps relieve pain and swollen ankles. Edema follows tissue injury or trauma, resulting in pain as the liquid is pressed against the nerves. By simulating the walking action, leg muscles are stimulated to contract, the effect of which is to enhance venous and arterial blood flow removing some of the liquid. Exercising by stretching the calf and ankle muscles improves their strength, increases their range of motion and reduces the pain, providing a much sought after benefit.
Being portable and lightweight, the device may be used just about any place your feet are resting. At home while watching TV or reading, your feet are kept nimble. Outdoors on the patio or at the beach, your ankles feel invigorated without the strain of jogging. In hotels, buses, trains, or planes, not only adults, but also your children, will never make excuses of being bored by inactivity.
A multitude of users will benefit from the walking action. The device is perfect for office workers, teachers, students, expectant moms, travelers, and athletes. People can do the exercise walk while working at their desks. Students can exercise while doing their homework. Expectant moms will be thrilled to be able to exercise without overexerting themselves or without fear of injury. Travelers should be able to avoid sores from stagnation before reaching their destination. Athletes can specifically strengthen their ankle muscles without strain.
The object of this invention is to provide for the benefits of walking while sitting. Individuals who sit down for extended periods of time succumb to the ill effects of prolonged stagnation, poor circulation, and swollen ankles. To the user of the device are conferred the benefits of the action of walking, including enhanced flexibility of ankles and diminished edema of swollen ankles. Availing those who have difficulty walking, the device promotes calf, ankle and foot movements that bring about greater fitness and relief.
Constructed with rugged materials, the device features two movable levers that rotate on the same axis in opposite direction with respect to one another, rising and falling so that as one foot presses down on one lever, the other lever pushes the other foot up. There are two transverse axles, a front axle and a rear axle, connected by a longitudinal housing that characterize the frame of the assembly. Providing an axis for rotation for the levers, the rear axle also has two feet at the ends for support. The curved front axle with its two feet serves not only as support but also as a barrier to further downward motion by each lever. Besides support, the role of the longitudinal housing is to unite the two transverse axles together into a single body.